Naruto Senju Uzumaki Namikaze the Soul Reaper
by Kaze no Arashi
Summary: Naruto gains great powers but will it be enuff to save the world from the darkness that is coming
1. Beginning

" taking"

'thoughts'

**kyuubi and summons talking**

_**kyuubi and sum**mons thinking_

**Jutsus**

**i do not own naruto**

This takes place during the finals of the Chuunin Exams.

Naruto is standing in line with the other contestants, Giving Neji the death eye. '_ I'll rip his fucking head off'_ thought naruto,** 'Easy kit you can rip him apart later'** said the great and mighty flea ridden Kyuubi no Kitsune ' i_ know yoko but i can't wait until then_' thought naruto

in the shadows

Two cloaked shadows where hidden , " i can't believe naruto has grown so much" said a sweet and motherly voice "yeah i know honey but he is a midget" said a low and scruffy voice. " Well lets hope he remembers us" said the feminine voice, " well lets go show him that where here honey" said the manly voice. as they poofed away

with naruto

'_ i wish obaa-san and ojii-san could see me now_' though a depressed naruto "** i think i smell them her**e' said yoko '_really_' though naruto as he looked around and his eyes watered as he saw a man about 6'5 with long spiky gray hair with hard blue eyes that looked like two pieces of ice and a women about 5'7 with long blond hair tied in two long pony tails with warm brown eyes. " Ojii-san , Obaa-san yelled naruto as he ran towards them.

" hey kid how you been in these past 7 years" asked the comfirned ojii-san" as he ruffled up naruto's hair. " been ok but after you left the villagers have gotten gotten a liitle vealous" said a distrut naruto, " what do you mean naru-chan?" said his obaa-san " well lets just said i've got attacked by the villagers everyday from then til now" whispered naruto. " HIRUZEN" said naruto's ojii-san," yes what can i do for you Jin-san" said the old hokage whos name was yami., " what the does naruto mean he's been attacked by the villagers everyday" said a pissed off Jin. " well the villagers have ways to hurt him that i don't even know about until he tells me himself" said the old hokagei " Hello there Sarubtobisensei" said the women figure, " well if it isn't Tsunade how you been in these past 7 years" asked a smiling hokage. " well we got lonely so we decided it was time to help train naruto in his kekei genkai's " said a smiling Tsunade " Nani your going to help him awaken all 3" said a shocked sandaime" " yes and by the time of the finals he will have at least 2 awaken of them" said jin in a matter of facted voice.

at the side lines

" Ne neji-kun who are thoses two people asked tenten who just walked in to get him, " thats Tsunade of the sanin and thats Jin who ever he is " Said Neji, tenten had sparkles in her eyes " thats Jin Namikaze the Yodaime's father and also know as the Aisu Karite (Ice reaper) it is said the the namikaze clan where known as the Shinigami of Konaha and that's the leagendry Slug Princess and master medical ninja Tsunade Senju" said tenten in a matter of fact voice. " wow kid you know your stuff" said Jin as he looked at tenten" " Domo Arigato Jin-sama, and if i may asked what do we own the pleasure of both of your presence" said tenten as she bowed her head " Oh were here to help train our sweet baby grand son" said Tsunade, " Obaa-san Quite treating me like a baby i'm a ninja and that means im a adult. said naruto a he crossed his arms over his chest. " but your name is Naruto Uzumaki how can you be realted to ..." but she didn't finish as she saw the resemblince of jin and naruto '_ oh my fucking kami he is realted to 3 great ninjas from our village'_, " ne ten-chan do you know any swordmasters around here cuz i need to train cuz ojii-san will try to break me in a million pieces if i can't find a training partner" said naruto as he put his hands behind his head." " I'm pretty good with a sword if you don't miind me being a gurl" said tenten as she ignored that he called her ten-chan " What do you say ojii-san do you agree that she can train with me with a sword" said naruto as they both had pleading eyes " sure she can but if i find you two kissing on break time i'll whip both ur asses" said Jin with a chuckle as he saw them both blush " Oh yeah we have to get you a temp sword cuz ur sword is in the making" said Jin. Tenten's ear perked up when he said that naruto need a sword.

"You can come to my dad's weapon shop we have all kinds of swords" said tenten. "Then lead the way" said Jin as he naruto and tenten began to leave to tenten's dad's place " Oh Tsu-chan you can stay and chat with you sensei while me and naruto begin training and meet us at our house" said Jin " ok Jin-kun and bye narut-chan" said Tsunade as she waved goodbye to them " Bye Obaa-san bye JiJI" said naruto as he left with jin and tenten

Rate and reveiw

and i need help with naruto's powers i need a doujutsu and Zanpakuto with a seal formed and a command and a name and what it looks like


	2. Author Notes

Will contiune if this story gets 10 reviews


	3. Trainings Begins

"talking"

_'Though'_

**Jutsu/demon/spirit's talking**

**Demons and spirits thoughs**

**I DONT OWN NARUTO  
**

i hope you enjoy cuz it took me awhile to think of this stuff

Naruto was walking a few feet behind his Jin and Tenten thinking ' _i wonder if ojii-san will let me get my zanpakuto yet_' thought naruto excitedly as he was walking he felt the cold stares looking in his direction. " So Jin-sama what kind of sword were you thinking about giving naruto?" asked Tenten, " well maybe a katana and a chain-sword" said Jin as he scratched the side of his head then they heard " DIE HELL SPAWN" and the a loud smash , Jin turned around and got pissed off naruto was standing there with a broken sake bottle over his head and blood pouring out of his head with a blank look on his face " naruto are you ok?" asked a concerned Tenten" Hai i'm fine Ten-chan and gave a sweet smile as he brushed the broken bottle out of his hair and started to pull out little pieces of glass " WHO THE FUCK DID THAT" yelled Jin, " i did Ji.." said a drunk villager but was cut off as blood poured out of his mouth and a thin line appeared on his neck and his head slid off letting blood pour all over the street" IF I FIND ANY MORE OF YOU FUCKERS HURT NARUTO I'LL RIP OFF YOUR HEADS AND PISS IN YOUR THROATS AND SMASH YOUR HEADS ON THE GROUND SO HARD YOUR BRAINS WILL OZEE OUT' yelled Jin in a pissed of voice as he leaked out some killer intent " Jin-sama lets go to my father's shop and get some bandages for naru-kun" said tenten

in front of Yami's weapon shop

A man about 6'8 short dark brown hair with almost black eyes was sitting at the counter reading a book called " how to make super cool swords for dummy's" he looked up and saw two customers a girl with three dogs and a girl with purple hair and then the door opened and tenten, a tall man and a boy with blood pouring down his face enter the store " Tou-san we need bandages for Naru-kun and Jin-sama would like a regular katana and a chain-sword" said Tenten " Well if it isn't Jin NamiKaze what do i owe the pleasure to enter my little store" Said the tall man the two girls in the store eyes widened '_Jin-sama is here'_ thought the two girls " well Yami i would like a katana and a chain-sword and some bandages for my grandson naruto"," oh right away Jin-sama" said Yami as he walked into the back to get bandages, " Is that really you Jin-sama" said the two girls in unison. Jin turned around and smiled " Well if it isnt Hana Inuzuka and Yuugao Uzuki"( I made Hana and Yuugao 16 in this FF) , " Is this cute little boy naru-kun" said Hana as she looked down at naruto Yuugao just looked down and smiled " Heya Hana-chan and Yuugao-chan how you both been" as he smiled his cute foxy smile, both girls blushed. " Ahem who are you two" said Tenten politely " I'm Hana Inuzuka and this is Yuugao Uzuki we are the future wifes of naru-kun" said Hana with a smile and Yuugao just smiled and nodded " well then he has his hands full with you two" said Tenten with a little disappointment " here are the bandages Jin-sama" said the man now know as Yami and for the swords ill show you my private collection as he waved them over to a door that said ' Private' on it, as naruto finished putting the bandages on he grabbed Hana's and Yuugao's hand and pulled them along with out seeing the blushes on their faces "Ne Yuugao-chan your a Kenjutsu specialist can you help me train with Ten-chan " said Naruto as he smiled a sincere smile that made all three girls swoon on their feet and blush " S...sure Naru-kun" said a stuttering Yuugao, " Now Naruto what did i tell you about swooing girls " said his grandfather " Dont do it if i ant gonna back it up" said Naruto with a grin " Good boy Naru-chan" said Jin, " ojii-san" said Naruto as he blushed as he heared all three girls giggling. " Ok Naruto i want you to pick out a katana that you feel is calling you" said Yami as he opened the door naruto eyes almost popped out of his head as he saw hundreds of blades on the wall" Hai Yami-san" said naruto as he looked around for a blade. He walked around the room and looked at the katanas on the wall and tell he got to one in particular, it was a katana about thirty-two inches long and two and a half inches wide and a handle about seven inches long ,but what caught naruto's eye was the scabbard was a light blue almost like a glacier that reminded him of his ojii-sans eyes and the blade was really sharp with a fine point "wow" said naruto"**hey kit i think that blade will be be your zanpakuto'** said the kyuubi. " Hey ojii-san i found my blade" said Naruto as he walked up to Jin and showed him his new toy" Hey kid you picked out a good weapon cuz that blade and cut thought and blade when pumped with chakra" said Yami " cool" said a excited Naruto, " Now for the chain-sword" said Jin as he walked down the aisle he stopped in front of a large sword that was thirty-five inches long and four iches wide with a fine point and had v shaped designs on it every 10 inches " Ne Ojii-san whats thoses v shape designs on it?" asked naruto. Jin just looked at him put the blade in front of him and pumped chakra into it and the sword broke apart to show cables that held it out to make it reach out to about sixty-five inches" This Naruto is ur training weapon and the cables help you reach long distances" said Jin with as he saw Naruto nod with a look of determination in his eyes. " ok Yuugao-chan , Ten-chan you ready to train?' asked Naruto

" Ill heal if any of you get hurt" said Hana. "Both girls nodded with their on look of determination in their eyes.

Training Ground 1

Jin, Naruto,Tenten, Yuugao and Hana walking into a beautiful field that said resevered for the NamiKaze clan and it even had a large pond in the middle and a river close by. " wow" said all the girls " It's pretty but not as pretty as you three girls" said naruto with a grin as he saw all three girls blush a very crimson color. Naruto stood out in the middle of the field and took out his katana and did a few katas he knew " Ok naruto while we are here infront of them we will do Zanjutsu do you remember the katas i taught you when you were six?" said Jin as he saw Naruto nod. " Yuugao-chan, TenTen please be tough on Naruto cuz hes going to need in the finals" said Jin as he saw Naruto go through the Zanjutsu katas Flawlessly. " Ok Naru-kun i hope ur ready" said Yuugao as she pulled out a regular katana Tenten pulled out a very large blade from her scroll. " Ok naruto hand over the katana cuz i need it for the rituals and fight with the chain-sword" said Jin as he took the katana and gave Naruto the chain-sword "BEGIN" yelled Jin and Tenten charged and Yuugao walked forward Naruto just stood there calm as the breeze , as Tenten got close she swung the big blade at Naruto, Naruto saw this and blocked his his sword and tried to kick Tenten in the stomach. Tenten saw this and tried to move out of the way but she wasn't fast enough to get out of the way and got hit sending her back a couple yards , Yuugao saw Naruto kick Tenten and saw her chance to attack she ran full speed at him and did a horizontal slash, Naruto saw Yuugao coming but didn't have time to move so as the attack came blood dripped from Naruto's chest " Oh My God i'm srry Naru-kun" said Yuugao with tears forming in her eyes , Naruto walked up to her kissed her on the lips and said "all is forgiven mai tenshi(my angel)" said naruto as he walked back to where he was and got in a fighting stance. Yuugao just stood there with a blush on her face and touching her lips gently ' t_hat was a very soft but meaningful kiss he gave me_' though Yuugao, Tenten just stood there with a blank look on her face" Ne ojii-san can i use the Kido you taught me?" said Naruto " Sure if you can remember Incantations" said Jin, Naruto had an evil look in his eyes '_ i dont like the look in his eyes_' though all three girls '**Hadou 33: Soukatsui - Way of Destruction**" yelled Naruto as he shot a big blue ball at Tenten '_Oh shit_' thought Tenten as she used the big sword to blocked the attack, as the attack came close she braced her self the attack collided with her blade she skidded back several hundred feet with Yuugao distracted by the attack he sent towards tenten he pump a little chakra into the chain-sword and when it went limp he swiped at Yuugao's blade and when it wrapped it's self around her blade he pulled and her blade left her hand and went straight to Naruto. As naruto had Yuugao's blade in his hand he threw it several yards behind him.

With Tenten

As Tenten skidded to a stop two hundred feet away she looked at her blade and saw it was about to break she put in it her scroll to fix later and ran at Naruto for a little Taijusts battle. Naruto saw this and stabbed the ground with his blade he got into a fightning stance and waited for Tenten to get there Yuugao got over her shock to see her blade was and Tenten was running at Naruto ready for a Taijutsu match, Tenten arrived infront of naruto and shot a kick at him, Naruto ducked the kick and sent a palm strike at Tenten, Tenten dodged it and threw a punch at naruto. Yuugao arrived at the scene to deliver a straight kick into Naruto's jaw , Naruto recovered and jumped into the air and sent a slipt kick at both of them, hit hits it mark and sent Tenten and Yuugao to the ground with a busted lip. As both Yuugao and Tenten got up ,naruto charged them with speed faster then lee. " ENOUGH" yelled Jin "I need naruto to perform the ritual to get his zanpakuto spirit. " Aww ojii-san i was having so much fun with my little tenshis" as he pointed to Tenten and Yuugao, They both blushed and walked up to naruto and both gave him a kiss on the lips, yuugao's kiss was a little rough but sweet and Tenten's kiss was a blast but he was woundering why she gave him a little tounge." Come on know Naruto you can see them in another twenty-four hours" said JIn, " it takes twenty-four hours to get my zanpakuto spirit?" asked naruto " yes and you have to concentrate at the task at hand and not think about your future wifes" said jin as he walked down a ladder that appeared in a tree, Naruto climbed down that later after his grandfather and was shocked it was a huge battle ground set up for zanpakuto training (Its the same as hat & clogs arena under his shop)

Rate and review


End file.
